Not Quite Human Anymore
by Maddee
Summary: Stephen Gust has a seemingly perfect life to anybody at first glance. A beautiful girlfriend, good grades, and everything that he wanted. This all changed though, when he was marked. Before Zoey's time. I will add more chapters soon.


Usually, I'm pretty good at being me. Today, though, was an exception. I hadn't been able to focus during class, especially English, and my head was throbbing from a migraine.

"Stephen, what the hell is wrong with you today?" I would know that voice anywhere- my girlfriend, Selena. Her thick, professionally straightened platinum blonde hair reached her waist, and her gorgeous clear blue eyes stared right at me.

"Uh what? Sorry…I'm kinda spacey today." I told her, rubbing my head.

"Just spacey? You look like you're about to pass out. Want me to cheer you up?" She gently touched my arm and smiled flirtily. I didn't respond. I knew where she was going with this. Selena was known for being a slut- everything she did somehow related to getting in bed with somebody. I was planning on breaking up with her actually, since I heard that she cheated on me last week at her best friend's party. Her eyes penetrated me, feigning concern, and I just stared back. Selena mistook my stare, which was meant to convey 'leave me alone'. Instead, she pressed herself against me, and gently kissed me. I pushed her away, and her angelic lips formed a pout. I sighed, and pulled her towards me as our lips mashed together. I could feel her smiling beneath my mouth, and our kisses became hotter.

"Stephen Gust! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

I didn't hear those two sentences that were spoken behind me- not until Selena pulled herself off of my face did I hear what the creature behind me had said.

I was Marked.

"Stephen…I…your head…Marked!" Selena gasped, and bolted down the hall.

I sat down on the linoleum floor, cradling my now throbbing head. I knew what I had to do- I had to go straight home, collect my things, load them into my truck, and head to the House of Night. I wouldn't tell my parents- they'd freak out.

Using the lockers that I was leaning on, I pulled myself up off the floor. Staggering out of my high school, I passed familiar faces that all were gawking at my forehead. Zoey Montgomery, her ever present sidekick who's name I didn't know, Joey, and a couple other kids. I couldn't wait to get to my truck.

It seemed like forever, but I finally reached my truck. I pulled open the door of my black Chevy Colorado, and collapsed into the driver's seat as a massive cough racked my chest. I started up my truck, and sped home at the fastest speed possible without getting arrested. Which I was trying very hard not to do. I snuck in through the back door at our house, even though it was likely that nobody would be home, since I was an only child who had constantly working parents. I rushed into my room, grabbed my essentials like a couple pairs of boxers, and some other clothes. I also stuffed my computer into my bag, and put the bag in my truck. If I needed my furniture for my room, I would go back and get it later, or ask one of the vampyre people to get it for me.

Vampyre.

That word was still creeping me out. The idea of becoming something…not human was disturbing. I wasn't to creeped out by the blood drinking though- I know, that's the creepiest thing about being Marked…but I'll deal with it later.

As I reached the turn to go into the House of Night, my phone began ringing. I pulled it out of my back pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ohmygod Stephen! Are you okay??" It was just my frantic girlfriend, Selena.

"Yeah, Selena, I'm fine."

"Oh, baby, are you sure? I can bring you some tea if you want."

"No, no I'm good thank you. Selena, I think we should end this." I didn't get a reply for a while.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes. Selena, I'm not even human anymore! So just don't come visit, and don't call anymore!" I screamed into my phone. My hormones were probably buzzing crazily all over the place, and my mood was changing rapidly. I coughed again, and my chest was aching, which just added to the stress. I got out of my car, suppressing the urge to cough some more, and looked at myself in my rearview mirror. My amber eyes were a lot larger, and my skin, which had always been pale, was now a soft porcelain color.

I grabbed my stuff from the passenger seat, and walked into the House of Night, also known as my new home.


End file.
